


Arrowhead Stadium (The We Will Rock You Remix)

by Lasha



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/pseuds/Lasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Lex Luthor fight again, but this time the outcome of their battle is different. Witten for the Remix_Redux Challenge on LiveJournal. Original story is "Arrowhead Stadium," by LastScorpion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrowhead Stadium (The We Will Rock You Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastScorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arrowhead Stadium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352351) by [LastScorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion). 



## Arrowhead Stadium (The We Will Rock You Remix)

by Lasha

[Lasha](http://www.livejournal.com/users/m_lasha)

* * *

Clark's first impression when he regained consciousness was that his lungs were on fire. Everything hurt, which was unusual for him -- after all he was invulnerable. 

However, today it seemed he was as mortal as the next man and he could feel the blood seeping from a head wound down his face and into his eyes, obscuring his vision. When he tried to move his hand to wipe away the blood, the rubble and debris that surrounded his upper body made it impossible. 

Whatever had been in the bomb the Joker had detonated had rendered him nearly useless. His powers were gone for now: strength, heat vision...all of them had disappeared. He was as weak as a new-born kitten. 

As he faded in and out, he could hear the voices of Lex's troopers working to free him from his concrete and steel prison and one silky tone stood out from the rest. Then, as the final rubble was removed and Clark could feel the sun on his body, he heard Lex say to his minions, "Oh, I'll take care of Superman. You better keep working; there are plenty of people who still need your help." Clark vaguely heard people move away and he was relieved to know that Lex was safe, alive and in control of the situation. Lex Luthor in charge was a sight to behold. 

Now that he knew where he was and who was organizing the aftermath of the Joker's mad plan, well, Clark could rest a little easier. Lex would take care of him. Clark believed that with every fiber of his heart. 

Their destinies had been determined that day on the bridge when they'd met and no matter what had transpired between them over the years -- the lies, the fights, Lana -- their underlying respect for each other wouldn't allow Lex hurt him now. 

Calling on all his inner reserves to let Lex know he was still alive, Clark opened his eyes and rasped out his beloved enemy's name, "Lex." 

He saw Lex gasp in shock and Clark smiled weakly in return. 

Relief was evident in his next words and Clark heaved a painful breath as he said, "Thank God you're okay. When I saw the Joker had one of your krypto-bombs, I thought you must be...." 

When he woke next, Clark realized he must have passed out again. It was then he knew that his injuries were more severe then he'd originally believed. Even in the sun, he wasn't healing. His lungs ached and each breath he took made his chest hurt. His shoulder was dislocated and he possibly had some broken bones, but without his X-ray vision, Clark couldn't be sure. 

All in all, Clark feared he might be dying. He'd been here before when he'd battled Doomsday, but in that instance he'd been alone when he'd 'died.' Not this time, no, this time Lex was here. Clark wasn't alone and for that he was grateful. 

But that wasn't enough. No, after all the lives he'd saved as Superman, surely he deserved something in return. A final request as it were. It was his greatest weakness only revealed to himself late at night, alone in his bed when regrets were many...a dream that would never be fulfilled now. 

Whispering to the best friend he'd loved and lost, he asked, "One last favor?" 

Clark saw the confusion on Lex's face and explained, "It's the last one, Lex, I promise." 

Ignoring the question, Lex bent closer and inquired, "Who are you?" 

If Clark had enough strength, he would have laughed. To the end, Lex wanted Clark's secrets. It was comforting that even in death, their relationship had this weird sort of balance. 

"Dying wish. Wanted this for twenty years...." 

With the last ounce of his strength, Clark pulled Lex close, seeing the shock on his former best friend's face. My heart's desire finally realized. 

Reaching with his good arm around Lex's neck, Clark pressed his battered body against the other man as he captured Lex's lips in a fierce kiss. He forgot all about his wounds: his burning lungs, broken wrist and dislocated shoulder, but instead focused all his attention on making his last moments on his adopted planet count. 

Lex didn't respond to the kiss at first, and the body in Clark's arms was still and lax, as if Lex was undecided about the situation. But Clark was undaunted. He'd waited too long for this moment, to have Lex in his arms: to hold him, kiss him, and finally be able to express his true feeling for the man he'd been in love with since he was fifteen years old. So, Clark continued his onslaught. Slowly he felt Lex relax and soften as Clark stroked those pale lips with his tongue. He made the kiss last a long time, not rushing Lex, pushing back the pain in his body and mind to fully enjoy the sensations coursing through his body. 

Then, Lex finally gave in and crushed their bodies together, and it was then that Clark could feel Lex's hard-on through the thin barrier of his uniform. As their mouths continued to clash, each vying for control, the energy and passion increasing with each passing second, Clark could feel himself grow weaker as the kryptonite in his system continued its inevitable damage. 

In the end, Clark couldn't hold on any longer and as he lost consciousness, his last thought was that he should have kissed Lex years ago.... 

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Clark held the cell phone closer to his ear as he flew, listening to the voice on the other end whip out orders. 

"I expect a phone call within ten minutes, Clark, or I'm sending in a LexCorp trooper to come and extract you away from that pointy-eared bat-" 

"Ten minutes, Lex? That's pushing it, don't you think?" 

"In eight minutes he could have you brainwashed into thinking you've made a terrible mistake and in another two whisked away where only the League can find you. So, no I don't think ten minutes is unreasonable." 

Sighing heavily at Lex's pension for drama, Clark responded firmly, "No, Batman wouldn't do that and I think I have a little more willpower -- and strength -- than to allow that. Or have you forgotten some of our epic battles?" 

Ignoring that comment, Lex simply said, "Seven minutes." 

Exasperated, Clark asked, "What happens in seven minutes?" 

"I could have you brainwashed and in orbit around the planet before those idiots at the League knew what hit them." 

Shaking his head, Clark laughed at Lex's boast, realizing it was probably true, but couldn't help but be impressed at Lex's bravado. Lex was single-minded when he wanted something and now all that fervor was directed at him, and it was a bit overwhelming. Sure, he'd been the focal point of Lex's fanatical behavior since their days in Smallville, but now it was different, Lex wasn't fixated about his secrets anymore; no he was obsessing solely over Clark. 

So many things had changed in the past two days since Arrowhead Stadium and his near death experience.... 

* * *

LexCorp Labs,  
Two Days Previous 

When Clark awoke, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't dead and the second was that he knew he was in one of Lex's labs. Normally, this would have caused an internal panic, but after the events of the day, his usual fears weren't surfacing. Dying -- or nearly dying as it were -- sort of changed your outlook on living. 

"Lex," he choked out. 

"You can see?" Lex asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. 

"A little." Clark replied and coughed harshly. His voice was strained and rough as he expressed his alarm, "I was afraid the Joker had killed you." 

Lex moved closer into view and stated, "No. He only robbed me. Don't worry, he'll pay." 

He believed that. Lex was good at making his enemies pay. 

Clark brushed his concerns for the Joker aside as another wave of dizziness swept over him and, as the world went black again, he only hoped Lex would be there when he woke. 

The next time Clark stirred he was nude and inside a shower with an equally naked Lex Luthor. He could feel a tube down his throat as Lex tried to work all the poisonous kryptonite out of his system. 

All Clark could do was cough the green noxious liquid out of his lungs and hope Lex had incubated him soon enough so that the kryptonite hadn't caused any permanent damage. This process continued for what seemed like hours, but finally the tube was removed and Clark felt some of his strength returning. It was then he knew the kryptonite was gone; but he also knew it would be many hours before he was fully recovered to his Superman status. 

As his strength grew, Clark started to take greater notice of his surroundings. Lex and he were in the shower, pressed up against one another, skin to skin, as the last of the green poison swirled down the drain. Slowly, all his senses came back online, and the first coherent words he heard were Lex repeating the phrase, "You're mine," over and over. 

Unexpectedly, Clark felt Lex's naked body up against his back and his arms wrap around his torso, then a very obvious hard-on slipped in between the cleft of his ass. 

_This_ was unpredicted. 

A dying man's last kiss was one thing, but Lex was out of control here. What happened to a subtle wooing? Lex was the master of seduction, not the wham, bam thank you ma'am approach. Something must have frightened him to push him this over the edge. 

Then came the words again, "Mine," he growled. "Mine, you sonuvabitch, understand?" 

The words inspired something primal in Clark. In the last fifteen years since they'd stopped being friends, since the Lana disaster, Clark had never seen Lex so desperate. During their battles for power in Metropolis, the Lex Luthor he had come to know was always immaculately dressed, in control of every situation and brilliantly devious in his plots to outwit Superman. But this was an emotional Lex that Clark hadn't seen since Smallville. It melted his heart and made him want Lex all the more, no matter what the consequences. 

If Lex could open himself up and be vulnerable, so could he. All their other issues could be addressed later. 

Suddenly it was as if Lex had read his mind and could wait no longer, as Clark felt Lex push inside him, taking what he'd been offering unconsciously for years during their skirmishes. Moaning as the intense sensations inundated him, Clark fell to his knees, as Lex started to thrust, allowing the other man greater penetration. 

Clark had loved Lana and had enjoyed making love with her and sex with Lois had been fun, an extension of their working relationship, but sex with Lex was transcendent. It was everything his parents had ever said lovemaking should be, with the _right_ partner: beautiful, sizzling, and passionate. 

Lex stretched and filled him. Moving slowly at first, then building momentum, thrusting harder and deeper, developing a rhythm that made Clark buck and moan, pushing back to meet each one of Lex's movements. 

And with each thrust, he could hear Lex whisper in his ear one word, perhaps trying to impart the word into Clark's memory, "Mine." 

Turning his head, so Lex could see his face, Clark raggedly said, "I've never been anyone else's," trying to convey his own vision on their encounter and explain to Lex that this wasn't just about sex, this was about so much more. 

He could see Lex's blue eyes flair with emotion and he bent down and bit Clark's neck until it bled, marking him without words as his own just as surely as a ring had with Lana. 

It was all too much for Clark, he gasped, sobbed, then climaxed, his body shuddering out his release. Lex soon followed. 

Finally the coldness of the water flowing down upon them broke Clark out of his post-orgasmic reverie, and as Lex slipped out of him, he turned over on his back, waiting for Lex's reaction to their encounter. But as he did, he realized his shoulder was still dislocated and winced. Lex must have seen his discomfort and moved quickly jerking Clark's shoulder back into place. Next, Lex turned off the water, leaving their naked and cooling bodies in the shower stall. Silence reigned. 

Despite the awkward surroundings, Clark was still Martha and Jonathon Kent's well-mannered boy and he stammered out, "Thanks." 

"You're welcome," was the polite reply. 

Then it was pure Lex Luthor, mask in place, the in-charge billionaire, as if not moments ago they hadn't been having sex. "Let's get you dried off and into bed. We'll splint that wrist, and get some sunlight on you." 

He then got up to go make sure these things started happening, but a shaking hand on his bare hip stopped him. Clark couldn't let the most powerful experience of his adult life not be addressed. He had to say what was in his heart too, to make Lex understand where he stood also. 

So he said the words he knew Lex would understand, "You're _mine_ , too, you know?" 

Surely the sun wasn't as bright as the smile on Lex's face as he said, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Clark." 

* * *

Coming back to the present, Clark listened to Lex's continued decibel-challenged tirade about Batman and his 'power trips' and how that emotionally-warped freak wanted into Superman's pants, before calmly interrupting, "Lex, we discussed this. I need to tell Batman by myself and in my own way. He's not going to understand us going from enemies to lovers practically overnight and you'll only make it worse if you come charging in with a bunch of jacked-up troopers-" 

"Clark-" 

"Don't Clark me. I love you, Lex, but you are bulldozing over those boundaries we talked about yesterday. Give me this. Show you love and respect me enough to talk to Batman on my own. I am not some fifteen year old kid anymore who needs you to bail him out of tough situations. I can handle him." 

There was silence and Clark wondered how many devious plots were racing through Lex's brain in those moments before he spoke. "Fine. But, if I don't hear from you in a reasonable amount of time I'm coming over there. You got that, farm boy?" 

Chuckling Clark replied, "Yes, Lex, got that. You'll hear from me soon, I promise." 

Clark could hear the underlying affection in Lex's voice as he said; "Only for you would I restrain myself, Kent. Only for you." 

"If this is restraint, Lex, I'd hate to see your uninhibited side." 

"Ah, but you already have, Clark," Lex purred. "You've seen all my sides. And if you hurry back, you can see them all again." 

Clark nearly dropped the phone at the blatant sexual tone in Lex's voice as it brought back vivid memories of their last three days together. Wonderful, hot, cock-hardening memories, ones that he wanted to repeat as soon as he returned from telling Bruce his news. 

Unfortunately duty had to come first, the mind-blowing sex later. However, that didn't mean he couldn't tease Lex in the meantime. A busy and motivated Lex was better than a nervous and unoccupied Lex. Inactivity made Lex do bad things, very bad things. 

Dropping his voice a few levels, Clark used his 'Superman' tone, "Are you sure I've seen it all, Luthor? Or is there something you've neglected to show me? I mean you've been married seven times, surely with all that experience you have a few toe-curling tricks left up your sleeve. Why don't you ponder on that while I'm gone and we'll discuss it when I return?" 

And with that, Clark quickly closed his cell phone to prevent Lex from coming up with a wicked comeback, and then turned it off to prevent his lover from interrupting his meeting just as he touched down at the Watchtower Headquarters. 

As Clark entered the building, his resolve never faltered. He'd battled Doomsday, Darkseid and, only a few days ago, the Joker. He'd wasted too many years denying his love for Lex and being miserable in the process. He deserved to be happy and so did Lex. Inherently Lex wasn't evil and deep down Clark knew that he could keep his lover on the straight and narrow, well, maybe the slightly curved and narrow...but Lex's soul was worth saving. It always had been, ever since that day on a bridge when they first met and their destinies had intertwined. 

Lex was his and he wasn't giving him up. Superman was in love and in a relationship with Lex Luthor. The League would either accept them or he'd leave the JLA. 

A moment later, Clark sped into the Hall of Justice and faced his friends. Steel in his voice, he nodded his head toward the caped man looking at him curiously and said, "Bruce, can I speak to you privately?" 


End file.
